cardfightfandomcom-20200223-history
Fighter's Card
Introduced in Turn 2 of the Cardfight!! Vanguard G anime. It is meant to measure a fighter's skill level and fight experience. Background A "Fighter's Card" or "FICA" for short (ファイターズカード Faitāzukādo, ファイカ Faika), is issued by the Vanguard Promotion Association. It is a digital organizer that connects your personal information, match history and pretty much all information regarding your cardfighting experience. It has a touch screen and is, in simpler terms, a type of smartphone but to this moment, it only seems to be connected to the FIVA (Federation of International Vanguard Association) Network and cannot function as a cellphone but seems to have email/private message capabilities but possibly only to other FICAs. Additionally, it is also important to note that a FICA functions as a deckbox, storing a fighter's cards when not in use. It also transforms into a standing table once you press the center diamond button on the back with a screen that displays the field you are playing in in addition to the normal card zones. In card shops that already have fighting tables, at least one player has to connect their FICA in order to activate the table. We can assume that both players have to connect their FICAs in order to record the match for their match history. There is a Grade System used to categorize players by their skill levels and FICAs change color depending on the level you reach: *Grade 0: White *Grade 1: Black *Grade 2: Brown *Grade 3: Green *High Level: Colors vary by person (a high-leveled fighter may also choose a color used in grades 0-3) Fighters may obtain points to increase their grade by competing in official FIVA sanctioned tournaments, FIVA issued quests or normal quests. In every card shop there is a quest board where you choose a quest and have to carry out the instructions it gives in order to obtain the points. Some quests are official FIVA quest while others may simply be issued by people who need help, I.E. finding a lost item. Quest points vary by the difficulty of the quest. More than one fighter can select a quest, however, the points are given to the one who completes the quest first. Once you select a quest, the FICA is placed on the quest board and downloads the information regarding that quest. When a quest is completed, the person(s) that issued the quest must sign the FICA in order for the points to be applied. There is still no clear explanation on how non-cardfighters can issue quests for assistance in chore-like quests but it is possible. It is also entirely possible for you to simply cancel a quest if you do not want to continue it. It is revealed during the Cardfight!! Vanguard G: GIRS Crisis anime that the FICA's were also used to help gather Stride Force by the FIVA's director, Ryuzu Myoujin. While they were made to gather this energy, it is still a device that greatly increased Vanguard's presence into that world. Due to the modifications done by Plan G's Christopher Lo, Tetsu Shinjou, and Asaka Narumi, the FICA's are also able to use Stride Force to send real-world fighters into their avatar's body into the Stride Force and Stride Gate network. Gallery TeamDreadnought_FICA.png|Team Dreadnought's light blue and white FICAs RenSuzugamori_FICA.png|Ren Suzugamori's light orange FICA EuroLeague_FICA.png|Philippe Neve, Jaime Alcaraz, and Olivier Gaillard with their dark red and blue FICAs EuroLeagueCloseUp_FICA.png|Close of up various FICAs ShingoKomoiNaokiIshida_FICA.png|Shingo Komoi's and Naoki Ishida's navy blue FICAs PlanGTechs_FICA.png|Tetsu Shinjou's, Christopher Lo's, and Asaka Narumi's red FICAs Category:Anime element